


Raincoat

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Wearing His Clothes Saga [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben is out of milk, Evie is a sweetheart, F/M, Jay and Carlos drink all the milk, Rainy day lounging, cabin fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Milk is  limited living with the VK's





	Raincoat

Ben had just boiled the kettle in preparation for a opleasing cup of tea, however on inspection of the fridge it seemed they were out of milk... as _usual_.

Grabbing the empty carton that had been left behind, most likely by Carlos or Jay, he chucked it into the bin before surmising that he would have to go and buy some. It was ridiculous that for a cabin of such technological advancements and designed for _the_ _king_ _himself_ to live in, no one could put an empty carton of milk in the bin or purchase a new one to replace it.

With a heavy sigh of irritation Ben cast his gaze out of the cabin window, covered by a few branches to be met with aggressive looking clouds that hurled out torrents of rain that hammered violently against the glass, yearning to share its damp company.

Muttering under his breath he struggled to suppress his annoyance,

"_Great_."

Making his way swiftly to his room, he planned on grabbing his coat popping out and returning to the cabin as quick as possible, with little fuss and the comforting knowledge that at the end of it was a cup of tea and a chance to _relax_.

Entering his room he went to the wardrobe that he knew specifically held his coat; however it seemingly no longer occupied its rightful place, much to Ben’s annoyance. He was so sure he had put it here, in addition to his impeccable tidiness he also possessed an amazing capacity to remember pretty much everything, so to find that both qualities had failed him so was frustrating to say the least. He continued searching his room for another 10 minutes, before conceding that it was not to be found here, and so made his way back to the living quarters, his patience starting to wane.

As he started to look around he heard the slight creak of the front door, and looking up he was met with the petite figure of Evie. Her dark sapphire curls turned almost black at the rain drops that had clearly managed to avoid the shelter of her hood, causing them to coil even tighter in a manner that made her look utterly adorable. Her skin glistened and gleamed, highlighting her fair porcelain complexion further, as water droplets adorned her skin profusely as a drop skated down her nose and dripped off the tip onto her— coat. _His_ coat.

Casting his gaze on his garment she wore he allowed an exasperated sigh to escape his lips; however his features could not deny his amusement. His hazel eyes sparkled with glee at her dishevelled appearance, whilst his lips fought against a smirk, which he eventually allowed, as he conceded to his hilarity over his annoyance,

"Of _course_ you had it... do you not have your own coat?" Walking towards the kitchen she answered him, her voice holding the rich and smooth tone that was unmistakeably her,

"It was in my room and yours is closer." Plonking the plastic carrier bag on to the kitchen counter, she tilted her head towards him, a cheeky grin adorning her lips in the most attractive manner. Now she had entered into the warmth from outside, the stark contrast in temperature had in turn induced her cheeks to flush a bright crimson blush. Her radiant complexion enhanced her captivating chocolate eyes, bringing forth the slightly uncomfortable thought that he would gladly fall into her gaze, abandoning himself to her enchanting stare wholly. His observations were interrupted by her teasing tone of voice as she inquired,

"I pull it off though, right?" Turning towards him she started to mimic a number of model poses, placing her hand behind her head, tilting her hips and completing them all with a luscious pout. He chuckled readily as he observed her, the long dark coat hanging off of her and saturated with water droplets which flung this way and that as she posed. As his laugh receded, before he knew it he allowed the thought that crossed his mind on a regular basis, to be voiced with a coy smile to accompany it,

"You know you look good in _anything_." It was her turn to laugh now, amused by the simple fact that wearing an overly big rain coat had induced this handsome young king to voice such a compliment of sincerity. It was... _endearing_ to say the least. Amidst her gentle chuckle she quipped,

"_Ever_ _the_ _gentleman_." As she turned back to the bag on the table, Ben revelled in the way her smirk of amusement lingered on her lips, however his appreciation of her was disrupted by the carton she pulled out from the bag. _Milk_.

** _It was at that moment that Ben realized he appreciated her much more than he ever thought. With her putting her clothing business on hold, just to help him, even with all their jests, conflicts and minor tiffs, she was his constant. A dependent individual within a confusing job and a tough world that was far more challenging than he’d realized, and within the chaos of the here and now, she was undoubtedly his stable support. The one person who he could rely upon, the person he associated with home._ **


End file.
